take my hand, come with me and fly
by strangesmallbard
Summary: Vidia stays on the Quidditch Pitch after practice, and a certain menace comes to see if she's alright. (Tink/Vidia, HP AU.)


There's something about the quidditch pitch in the late afternoon after practice is over; pinks and oranges cresting over the house masts, a cool breeze _just_ right for guiding her broomstick into a sharp dive down, the last warmth of the day resting on the back of her neck–

And most importantly, absolutely no _people_ around.

She almost lets a grin on her face as she makes a sharp turn right and dives down, gloved hand grabbing the snitch for the fourth time that day. Oh yes, she's ready for Gryffindor tomorrow. Those righteous idiots won't even–

"Hi Vidia!"

–wait, _what_ –

Vidia stops just short of colliding with the goal hoop.

"Oops, sorry!"

She scowls. Number One Righteous Idiot is standing at the entrance to the locker rooms, and she can just make out a bright spot of blonde bun, red cheeks peeking out of her red and golf scarf. She decides it's wise to blame the force of exertion for her _own_ red cheeks.

(also on her increased heart-rate)

(and the stomach jitters)

( _ugh)_

"Isabel." She says, gently careening her broom to hover a few feet above her. "What are you doing here?"

She stuffs her hands into her robe pockets and shrugs, giving her that quirked grin Vidia sometimes thinks about in the middle of charms. "Well, I'm glad we've moved on from _Ms. Sterling_ at least! I thought you could use some company."

Vidia doesn't know how to respond so she scowls, again.

Isabel leans to the left and lifts her right leg into the air, hovering it above the grass. "Oooooor not? Either way, this was fifteen minutes I was not doing Potions homework."

She places the foot down, heel first and then toes, before lifting her left leg to start the annoying process all over again.

Vidia lets out a sharp breath and presses her lips together. Isabel–ugh– _Tink_ looks at her with hopeful, big eyes, and Vidia maybe never wants to leave her room again, or fly off into the horizon and never return, or well, _anything_ but talk with this infuriatingly nice girl who helped her through a panic attack in the Room of Requirement ever again.

Tink starts to stand like she usually does, feet close together and one hand loosely holding the other wrist in front of her. This doesn't make Vidia feel any better.

"It's alright if you want to practice alone, Vidia. You're probably focussing for tomorrow's game." She says softly, those big eyes telling her something else; _it's okay to want to be alone, but I'm here if you need me._

(Vidia was never that great at reading people.)

She careens down a little more and offers the snitch, wings still fluttering wildly against her palm. "I don't…." (want to be alone, actually) ( _ugh!_ ) "Look, the only person I wouldn't mind being here is….you.

Her smile is still so, so kind. "Only if you're certain. You wouldn't be hurting my feelings if you asked me to leave."

She starts to smile and ( _drat_ , Tink noticed) before covering it with a polished roll of her eyes. "It'd be nice to have someone around to toss the snitch anyway."

Tink's eyes brightened. "I'll try to give you tough ones."

"Tink, it _flies_ on its own."

"That's what they all say."

 _"Ugh."_

Tink rolls her own eyes with a smile and bounces on her heels. "So how do I do this really? Throw it out from different sides of the pitch?"

Vidia furrows a brow. She's never actually _had_ someone thrown her a snitch before that wasn't the captain or the Professor. "It would probably be better if you were on a broom too."

Tink's expression turns sheepish. "Well, um, about that…."

Her brow continues to furrow. "What?"

"Well, you see, I never really…..learned how to fly. It took me a half hour on the first day for the broom to come up when I said 'up' and I fell off every time I tried to get on. I thought it best to give the whole thing up and focus on my own talents."

Vidia's mouth is hanging open. She knows it's _completely_ undignified, but–

"WHAT! You don't know how to fly? But! What if, you know, another _Dark Lord_ pops up, the floo network is down, and you're too young to apparate! Tink, _it's dangerous_ to not–"

"I think I can manage, Vidia. Remember my Vanishing Charm?"

Vidia runs a hand through over the top of her hair and tries to _calm down_. "Ugh, still!"

"Then teach me, oh-great-quidditch-seeker."

Vidia swallows exactly four quarts of air. "What?"

Tink puts her hands on her hips. "There are extra brooms in the locker rooms."

"I mean, it would take more than a few minutes to teach you the _art_ of–"

Tink manages to roll her eyes _earnestly._ "How about just successfully moving up and down?"

Vidia closes her mouth and stares. And frets. Probably for the shortest time that she's ever fretted in her entire life because it doesn't even take her thirty seconds to give a sigh and a wry, trying-too-hard-to-seem-annoyed smile. "I _am_ a great quidditch seeker for a reason, Ms. Sterling."

Tink grins. "That you are, _Ms. Kochanek!_ " With a hop in her step, she heads off to the locker rooms.

Vidia is still smiling.

Oh brother, is she in trouble.

* * *

 _a/n: Credit for Tink = Isabel Sterling and Vidia = Vidia Kochanek goes to vidiabell on tumblr. This fic is based on a prompt also from vidiabell on tumblr: vidia/tinkerbell in a hogwarts au. The title is from the song "If You Believe" from the movies._


End file.
